Cameron Boyce, I Love You 2
by TeasingFiction2
Summary: Back with part 2 because the last did so well...


shagging cameron #2

before I begin I would like to point out that I didn't abandon the storyline of my previous story as I literally just forgot my password and email address for the account TeasingFiction. If your here then you've probably read Cameron Boyce, I Love You and want a follow up so that Is what you'll get. Also I want to thank you for all the lovely reviews on the first part. I will do my best to make you happy with part 2 aswell. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... LETS GO!

The doctor said Cameron would be fine after his operation, I never thought he would walk again... Imagine that. Five months pregnant and looking after him. I would have done it though. I would never abandon him. But thats not the case anyways. Cameron is back on his feet walking after everything. Life is good, everyone knows Im pregnant so theres no secrets and everyone still loves me... Camerons driving me nuts though, suggesting baby names all day long.

You know we were actually fucking the other night and he was still talking, I was laid on my side and he was laid kinda dick to back is how Id say and he had his dick in my pussy and he was grinding away I was enjoying myself but all I could hear from him was 'If its a girl' the only way I can get him to shut up is when he has my pussy in his mouth. And even then I can hear him mumbling.

But eventually hes to go home, hes still in school and I'm in university now. Its twilight only a lot more fucking...

I'd still get texts off him...

'Hey girl, what you doing'

'Nm, just studdying'

'Well you need a stud to studdy so thats why Im here'

'O rly, Well mr stud I dont feel like studdying wt u gnna do?'

'You realise im coming down tomorrow, dont make me fuck you'

'bring it on'

We talked all the time, Cameron is so gentle around me when I do anything. When hes not here I have to do all the cleaning and stuff but when hes here. I dont move a muscle, well except one? ;)

Anyways back to now, Cameron still walks with a crutch, hes doing ok. We went onna date the other night as we figured when the baby is born we wont get to do this stuff as much. A picnic suprisingly. Hed tell me about his week and Id laugh, hed tell me how his physiotherapy went and I was always so proud of him when he told me he walked an extra five steps. After wed usually lie there for a while and end the day with his cock in my mouth, yep. Id make the same joke to him every time he was down, nothing funny just before I sucked him off Id say 'just because your legs dont work' then Id wink at him thats it. Hed laugh and spunk and laugh and spunk some more.

Cameron and I was talking the other day when he asked me something.

'Babe, next year when I go to University, what you say me and you rent a apartment together? Or we keep the one your living in and we go halfs on the rent. I'll be playing basketball again when my legs heal so ill get my scholarship and just work for the rent'

'Baby that sounds amazing, me you and the baby under one roof I cant wait, now get some sleep the more you sleep the quicker you heal!'

'Night babe, I love you!'

'Love you too sexy'

Then we slept...

We were five months into the pregnancy, so we had to think about clothes. It was hard though because I wanted to find out the sex of the baby but Cameron wanted to keep it a secret so it was impossible to shop for our baby.

Now your probably wondering what happened with the whole sex thing once I got further along. Well nothing we still fucked all the time. Being pregnant was kind of a bonus. We could go bare skin and wed do a lot more anal, which with his nine inch cock was amazing. I luckily had my own apartment, rent was cheap so I never rented out thought I could make this a permenant home with a extra room for the baby and Cameron would sleep with me.

We tried to go shopping today again for strollers, but we couldn't decide wether or not to get one that will last in the long run or one for him or her as a baby...

That caused an arument but I couldnt walk away cause the boy can barely walk, he better fix up soon or hell be crawling home

I still love him...

Always!


End file.
